


Eyes On You

by ezralia_writes



Category: GOT7
Genre: (Forced/Drunken) Kissing, F/M, Implied smut but nothing descriptive., Insults, SuggestiveAlcohol, Swearing, arguing/fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezralia_writes/pseuds/ezralia_writes
Summary: The eyes are the window to the soul.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post saying I’d fight Bambam and come for his NECK and it autocorrected to BECK at first and I’m like yes — my phone knows me so well, I’d be at this man’s beck and call. Smh. And here’s what resulted, lolol. Finally - I posted something!

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul!”

“Oh boy,” Bambam snickered, “looks like I’m in trouble.”

The door to his apartment swung open and you marched up to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt in your hand. 

“You — !”

“Me?”

“Ugh!”

“Babe~, I think you’re drunk.”

“I am not!”

The smell of alcohol was not strong but with you basically _in his face_ , Bambam could tell that you’d been drinking. The glassy look in your eyes accompanied by an unfathomable amount of rage had him chuckling.

“Yeah, and I’m American. Try again, sweetie.”

“I’m obviously coherent enough to say your full name, jerk!” You huffed, at least having the decency to take off your shoes before walking past him.

Following you into his kitchen, he leaned against the counter as you seemed to search for something with an agitated look. “Looking for something?”

“Your sense of kindness, which of course can’t be found.”

“It might be in the living room since I even took the time to set a spot for you.”

“Hah, how lovely of you!” The sarcasm dripped like venom from your words. Yet you followed Bambam right away (not without a few snide comments, of course).

“Happy Lunar New Year, by the way. At least I can make rice cake soup better than whatever JB made.”

“Why you di — ” Unlike last time, he evaded your angry grasp and instead pinned you against the wall. It was in times like these that you remembered the boy from your childhood had grown into a lithe man capable of holding you down. “What the — let me go!”

“Geez [Y/N], if you’re gonna come here and ruin my hard work, you can go back home and eat whatever flood your brother made instead!”

You wanted to kick him, oh, you wanted to kick him _so hard_. 

“Let me _go_ , Kunpimook.”

He held up his hands in defense. “As long as you promise not to destroy my house. Again.”

“Ha.” 

_After all, what were promises between you two?_

You plopped on the couch, begrudgingly picking up the spoon. Even _if_ it looked a whole lot better than what Jaebeom had made, like hell would your pride let you admit it might even taste better. The stony silence between you two was only broken up by the occasional slurping sounds until Bambam paused to question you.

“So, how much did you have to drink to end up here?”

You scoffed. “Puh-lease. Don’t act like you live across town or something when you’re right next door. I’m sure you could hear me yelling the moment you posted that stupid shit on your story.”

“I could hear a lot more if you’d let me.”

“Creep.”

All he did was let out a sigh and get up to take the empty bowls to the sink. He tried not to let a smile slip when you followed him, not even having to turn around to guess what you were up to next.

“No,” he said firmly — as if that was going to stop you. “[Y/N], I’m serious — !”

Ah, Bambam was too late as he spun around to watch you pop open the bottle of soju. Swearing under his breath, he dunked his hands back into the soapy water. At least he could say he tried. 

“What am I supposed to do? You wouldn’t want me scratching your stupid expensive cutting board again, would you?”

His knuckles turned white. “I spent good money on it.”

“More like an insane amount.”

“What are you doing here? Do you need to come over every time you drink just to pick on me?”

“Pick on _you_? _You’re_ being cruel by picking on Jaebeomie!”

The low growl your apartment neighbor let out had you flinching. Briefly, you were reminded of Yugyeom’s words that had had you scoffing at him.

_“He’s so fucking whipped for you but all you do is blab about your brother. The only way you’ll pay attention to him anymore is when you’re fighting.”_

Not that you could talk. You kept your eyes focused on the liquid swirling inside the green bottle even as Bambam walked closer to you. Surrounded by the sharp scent of his cologne, you lifted the alcohol up to take another swig but his large hand prevented the bottle from reaching your lips.

“Look at me.”

You couldn’t. He was too close, too firm, and too overwhelming so you clenched your eyes shut instead. Pretending like those pet names and light touches didn’t affect you was easier than confronting the elephant in the room.

Unfortunately, Bambam thought otherwise.

“Seriously? For real? You come in each week, tipsy as hell, spouting rude shit from those pretty lips of yours that I can’t stop thinking about since New Year’s Eve — no, since forever ago. Do you know how _cruel **you’re** _being?”

“Wha — I-I don’t kno — ”

“Don’t you dare say you don’t know what I’m talking about,” he sighed as your eyes flew open to meet his own. “Even now, when you’re not actin’ all angry at me, the way you look at me makes me think I... goddamnit!”

His lips were on yours, just like how you’d done to him during Mark’s New Year’s Eve party. You tasted exactly as he remembered, no, reminisced. This was unfair. Pulling away and leaving you gasping for air and for more, Bambam turned around with furrowed eyebrows.

“Leave.”

“Wha — ” 

“You heard me, _leave_.”

“I-I — You’re just gonna kiss me and tell me to leave!?”

He let out a bitter laugh. “Yeah, how’s it feel, being kissed and left hanging?”

“I — ” You shuffled over to try and get him to look at you but he kept his face turned. You clenched your fists as the realization hit you. “I’m sorry.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. Your brother’s gonna kill me.”

“... If I _really_ hated it... I would’ve punched you.”

While you mumbled the last four words under your breath, Bambam groaned and put a hand over his eyes. “You’re a real piece of work, [Y/N], you really are.”

“So, what’re you gonna do about it?”

“Shut you up.”

It didn’t take long for that statement to become contradictory. Once his lips met with yours again, the apartment became filled with _other_ noises — so much that your brother interrupted the two of you with a loud knock. Complaining that he’d rather have to listen to arguments, Jaebeom couldn’t stop himself from smiling though. Urging you to at least be considerate of the neighbors, Bambam let out a sigh of relief when your brother left without even a threat.

Perhaps everyone was tired of the longing looks you two would send the other, hidden under the disguise of anger. But that was neither here nor there, and as he snuggled with you on the couch, the clock struck midnight.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Wow, I can’t believe this is happening,” you murmured.”

“Well about damn time. I wasn’t waiting a whole month awkwardly making you angry just so you’d talk to me.”

“So it’s true, you _do_ get a rise out of pissing me off.”

He hummed to himself. “Oh yeah, you’re pretty cute when you’re threatening me.”

Giggles filled the room even as you shook your head. There was a warm fuzzy feeling you had when he stared at you with sparkling eyes that resembled the galaxy above, no longer marred by an angry storm — and there was no way the same look wasn’t reflected in your own.


End file.
